FAQ
This page is dedicated for new players to ask questions to experienced players about the Empire Earth game. Please look at the Common FAQ section before posting your question as it might be answered there already. For experienced players, please help us to answer any questions and if any question is commonly asked, please add it to the Common FAQs section. Common FAQs Mostly for Empire Earth Q: What should I put my civilization bonus points into? (In campaign) A: Well, since most of the campaigns cover multiple epochs I would recommend some timeless bonuses. Put points into the "Civ - General" category, and "Civ - Economy". You could also put them in the wall\towers category. You can even look forward at the upcoming scenarios, to see what you are going to use. Be careful though, the more points you put in one category the more expensive the other points become. Just don't do something stupid, like putting 40 points into cybers on the Greek campaign. Q: What does a flare do? A: A flare tells your allies to attack wherever you sent the flare. Your allies will see a ping in their minimap on the location that you used the flare. It doesn't have much use in the campaign, as you don't have many allies, but you will use it in a few scenarios. Q: What is the little green bar under my units for? A: That's morale, it affects how well your units fight. Q: How can I raise morale? A: Morale can be raised by having houses nearby, having heroes nearby, and also being in range of a town center/capitol (I think). Q: How do I make a gate in my walls? A: Just build a solid wall where you want a gate (be sure that you have 5 sections of walls, and it must be straight). Select the wall and look in the bottom right hand corner of your screen... see it? Click the build gate button and place it where you want. Q: How do I build a town center/capitol? A: Build a settlement then build a bunch of citizens, select them and use the populate command on the settlement. When you select the settlement it'll show you at the bottom left how much you need to make it the next level. Q: How do I change my color? A: Well, you can't. In the campaign your color is chosen by whoever made the campaign. Your color in multiplayer games depends n when you came into the game. And in single player random maps your always first player, therefore always blue. Q: Why can't I upgrade into the __________ epoch? I've done everything required. A: No you haven't done everything required. You need to build at least 2 buildings in each epoch before you can upgrade into the next. They can't be towers or walls or stuff, they must be barracks, stable, etc. Wonders and fortresses count too. The buildings can also be the same thing (i.e. two stables.) Category:Misc.